All I Want For Christmas Is You
by SpobyFicStalker
Summary: "His piercing blue eyes stood out amidst the chaos of red and green. She noticed him the second he was in her vision, making his way through the mob towards her." A brief glimpse of the holiday season for the Cavanaugh family. Spencer and Toby. Oneshot.


A/N: Surprise…?

This is a completely random oneshot that came out of nowhere. I'm not too crazy about how it turned out, if I'm honest, but at this point I get the feeling that most of the Spoby fandom is so desperate for fic that maybe you guys will lower your standards a little? I'm sure you all know where the title is from. Mariah Carey. So not mine. And yes, the amount of cheesiness in the title should adequately prepare you for the amount of cheesiness in the story.

Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it, and Happy New Year to those of you who don't. I love you all. :)

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You  
**  
Everywhere she looked, it was as though red, green and the occasional white had thrown up in the hallway of the school they sent their children to five days a week.

 _Christmas colors, festive_ had been the required dress code for the kids' performance, but as Spencer looked around she noted that many of the parents seemed to have taken it to heart as well. It was stifling hot despite the cool temperatures outside; people bumped against her shoulders and stepped on her toes and even had the audacity to get caught in the strap of her bag once or twice. She resisted the urge to scream as she impatiently looked around for her husband.

His piercing blue eyes stood out amidst the chaos of red and green. She noticed him the second he was in her vision, making his way through the mob towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and then slowed down significantly at the sight of him, and caught herself smiling.

He, too, looked like he's about ready to head in the other direction – back outside and back to his truck – by the time he reached her, but that didn't stop him from smiling back.

"Hey," he murmured, his hand finding its way to the small of her back as he inched her closer to him and planted a kiss on her mouth. "Sorry I'm late."

"Actually, you're right on time. I was just early." When he looked around at the swarm of people with raised eyebrows, she added, "So were all these fools. This place was already packed when I got here fifteen minutes ago, can you believe that? Do these people even work?"

They had both taken half a day off to be here. Spencer had spent her car ride shoving a hamburger into her system, and she was sure Toby's lunch plans must have entailed something very similar.

"You're right, this is ridiculous," Toby concurred in disbelief, looking around at the loaded hallway. "The kids are lucky we like them."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Her husband avoided and parties and gatherings of great magnitudes for same reason he now looked like he was plotting his escape: large crowds drove him up the wall. Spencer wasn't crazy about this kind of commotion either, but she knew it affected Toby more than it did her. Her senses were simply more resistant and durable than his.

He clasped his hand around hers as they made their way to the auditorium, and she breathed a sigh of relief when they settled down into their chairs. They smiled greetings at several of the other parents, even chatted for a while with their next door neighbors, but were more than ready when the curtain finally opened to reveal five long rows of kindergartners.

Spencer's eyes immediately isolated her three favorite faces (besides her husband's, but that went without saying). She smiled as an unparalleled sense of pride took over her entire being at the sight of her children.

Cleo was in the front row, smack dab in the middle, and she seemed to be having a heated discussion with the kid next to her. It took Spencer about half a second to realize her daughter was not pleased with the fact that their row wasn't bone straight, and that all the kids weren't spaced out exactly evenly across it. She stood on her tiptoes to look to her left, then frantically whispered something to her friend again before spreading out both arms to try and encouraging all the kids into one straight line.

"Cleo," Toby muttered under his breath, and Spencer detected that same subtle heartache in his tone that so often surfaced when they dealt with her own struggles with perfectionism. "Not your responsibility. Just sit back and enjoy."

A row behind Cleo and a few spots to her right stood Lawrence, completely oblivious to his sister's frustration just a few feet away. Spencer noticed with dismay that the hair on the back of his head was sticking up again, despite her having brushed it down with water just a few hours ago before Toby drove them to school. He seemed merry and relaxed as ever. One could only be envious of the way he chattered and laughed as if he were unaware he had a whole auditorium full of eyes on him.

Eloise stood in the last row, all the way in the left corner. In contrary to her brother and sister, she wasn't talking or otherwise communicating with anyone. Her eyes – just as blue and piercing as Toby's – looked into the audience intently, and Spencer realized with a sudden heat rush that she was looking for them. Her hand shot up, waving, catching her daughter's attention. Eloise didn't wave back, which made Spencer suspect she'd been instructed not to despite the fact that numerous other kids were unashamedly and excitedly waving at their parents. A small smile washed over her face instead, and Spencer saw her shoulders sag with relief.

She was one hundred percent certain that the recital was one of those things that would have been an abomination to her if her kids hadn't been a part of it. Motherhood had somewhat turned her into sap, but not so much so that she couldn't recognize that if not for her children she would have hated every minute of this. Instead, she soaked it all in. She didn't mind that many of these kids clearly couldn't carry a tune to save their lives (though she knew for a fact that her own three children sang perfectly, thanks to the genes they inherited from their late Grandma Marion). Spencer was pretty sure the pianist missed a few notes as well, but even that didn't bother her. It suddenly didn't matter that she'd heard all of these Christmas carols a million times in the last few weeks, her children singing and humming and whistling them until their parents all but begged them for mercy. It was all completely worth it to see them up there, having a ball. She loved how it gave them a sense of importance, and a sense of pride.

The one part that would have impressed Spencer either way – _really_ impressed her, even if she didn't have children – was that all the kids were doing sign language along with the words they were singing. Suddenly, she remembered why she and Toby had chosen this school, and she couldn't help but feel incredibly validated in her decision. It was a unique and heartwarming feeling to watch her kids do things she didn't know how to do.

Cleo seemed to have forgotten her distress over the kids' setup issues. She sang along enthusiastically, engrossed and driven as ever, clearly thrilled to finally be performing what they had spent weeks working on. Spencer didn't doubt that just about every breathing human being in the audience had noticed her by now, for her intensity alone. She didn't miss a beat. Lawrence hadn't quite given up his interaction with the boy next to him. Spencer caught them nudging each other in the ribs multiple times in between songs, and even while they were singing and supposed to be signing with their hands. She grinned wryly and shook her head, really having to wonder how the hell he got away with these things. Eloise didn't catch onlookers' attention the way Cleo or even Lawrence did. She was the kind of kid that amazed people when their eyes happened to land on her by chance. Especially in comparison to the child next to her, who spent half the recital staring off into space, she knew exactly what she doing. She knew all the words and did all the signs with careful precision. She didn't miss a beat either.

It was only _Jingle Bells_ , _Rudolph_ , _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_ and a few other classics, and when it was over Spencer was surprised to find out she wished it could have lasted longer.

The mob was just as smothering as all the parents made it their way out of the auditorium, and she steered Toby off to an open spot to the side. Just when she was seriously starting to wonder how they were supposed to locate not even one but three small children in this mess, she felt a little body lean against her.

"Hey," she greeted blissfully, smoothing out blonde hair against a green and white paisley patterned dress. "You did so good!"

Next to her, Toby kneeled down and reached out to gently tickle their daughter's tummy with his fingertips. Eloise untangled herself from her mother's embrace and moved into her father's, and Toby effortlessly lifted her off the floor and into his arms. Her cheek connected with his shoulder, and Spencer saw the exhaustion in her child's eyes. She didn't doubt that Eloise had enjoyed her afternoon, but she also knew that all the excitement had become too much for her by this point and she was ready to go home.

"Ellie!" Cleo suddenly stood before them with wide eyes. "Where's your candy cane?" Before her sister even had that chance to open her mouth she stormed off again, yelling over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll get you one!"

Cleo's dark head and red and white paisley patterned dress disappeared into the crowd again, Spencer's hand still mid air as she reached out to her in vain. In the distance, she saw that one of the teachers was handing out candy canes to all the kids who had participated. As Cleo made her way to the very back of the line again, Spencer spotted Lawrence near the front. He was wearing a red and green checkered plaid shirt that Spencer had ordered online a few weeks ago, along with the girls' dresses. Seeing all the kids in their Christmas outfits made her think back to the conversation she and Toby had had on the subject a few days prior, and she suppressed a smirk at the memory.

He'd expressed guilt over not being more involved in buying clothes for the kids. He gave some input here and there, especially for their son's collection of plaid shirts, and he was fine with choosing their outfits in the morning – but for the most part it was Spencer who called the shots when it came to purchasing their children's wardrobe.

"I _like_ dressing them," she replied humorously. "It's not a chore for me."

"But I thought we weren't going to enforce gender roles?" he said, and she noticed he seemed almost timid.

"Toby," she said gently, fighting the urge to laugh. "You cook; you clean. You made Christmas cookies with the kids just last weekend. You even do the girls' hair, including braids. You're fine."

Incidentally, the topic of gender roles had wormed its way into their lives again that very same day, and this time it directly involved the kids. Cleo asked Spencer to paint her nails for the recital, and she'd picked out a bright Christmassy red to match her dress (because Cleo was the kind of five-year-old who paid attention to those things). She was beyond thrilled with the way it turned out, and Spencer grinned fondly at her spirit before turning to Eloise and asking if she wanted her nails done, too. Her tender-hearted child had selected a soft, pearly pink that somehow fit her personality perfectly, and Spencer thought she was done with nails when Lawrence dropped himself down in Eloise's spot and said promptly, "My turn."

For a second or two she thought he was joking – because her son was nothing if not a natural born clown – but then he started inspecting her nail polish collection earnestly. He was perfectly serious when he chose a forest green, his absolute favorite color that also happened to miraculously fit in with the holiday season.

Spencer had looked into his dark Hastings eyes and wondered if she'd ever loved her little boy as much as she did in this very moment. She hoped he never changed. She hoped the world never tainted him.

She asked him to spread out his fingers on the table, warned him to sit still and painted his nails green.

It was Lawrence who ironically brought her back to the present, his voice shrill with excitement as he called out, "Mommy, Daddy, look! I got a candy cane!"

He was waving it out in front of him as he made his way over to her, and before she could even blink he'd unwrapped it and popped the straight part of it into his mouth. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and bent down to kiss his cheek when he reached her.

"Good job, bubba. Did you have fun?"

He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling with delight as he held out his treat to her again. " _Candy cane_ ," he repeated, and Spencer rolled her eyes even though it never failed to melt her insides how her son got excited over the tiniest things. She'd once seen a YouTube video of a small boy unwrapping a present with a banana inside – and instead of being disappointed and possibly throwing a fit like his parents had predicted, he'd been excessively grateful and elevated and subsequently touched everyone's hearts with his refreshingly unspoiled attitude. When Spencer had shown the video to Toby, they'd agreed that this kid had to be Lawrence's soul mate. If they gave him a banana for Christmas, he'd probably still come to hug them and pepper their faces with kisses of gratitude.

Cleo finally resurfaced a few minutes later with an extra candy cane for her sister, who smiled tiredly as she accepted it from her spot in her father's arms.

"That was nice of you, honey, thank you," Toby said appreciatively. "Can I have my hug now?"

Cleo threw her arms around him before he had even had the chance to finish his sentence. "Daddy," she said happily, and Toby shifted Eloise to one side and held Cleo to him with his free hand, just like he'd done with Lawrence earlier.

"Okay," Spencer uttered with mock impatience with her husband and daughter released each other. "Get over here. My turn."

Cleo's hugs were overwhelming and intense, just like the rest of her. "You were awesome up there," Spencer murmured. "We're so proud of you."

The child pried herself loose and looked to her mother's face. "I messed up once. Did you see?"

"No," Spencer said truthfully. "I didn't."

"It's okay, Cleo," Eloise's voice suddenly resonated quietly, and Spencer realized they hadn't even heard her talk since this morning. Only very important things could make their lastborn open her mouth, even within the sanctuary of their family. "I messed up once, too."

Cleo brightened a little at this, and Lawrence burst out laughing. "Once?" he laughed again, clearly finding this hilarious. "I messed up like twelve times."

Toby cracked up, and Spencer was certain her own amusement was showing big time as she informed him, "That's because you were too busy playing with the boy next to you."

"His name is Jude," Lawrence told her, unconcerned. "He's my friend since today."

"Mommy," Cleo interrupted, her earlier insecurities quickly forgotten, "can I give my teacher her present now?"

Spencer looked around the still thickly packed hallway and dreaded having to track down three different teachers in this, but with one look at her daughter's hopeful expression she decided against suggesting they postpone it. Cleo insisted on going by herself anyway, so Spencer took Lawrence while Toby went with Eloise. They'd simply had the kids write a letter and then added in a few of the Christmas sugar cookies that the kids had decorated themselves. It wasn't anything too extravagant but Spencer had insisted on doing something for the people they entrusted their children with so many hours each day, and Toby had wholeheartedly agreed.

They were finally ready to head out a little while later, so Spencer grabbed Lawrence and Cleo by the hand while Toby still carried Eloise. They called out "Merry Christmas" several times and the kids stopped to hug a few of their friends, and when they stepped outside into the chilly winter air Spencer felt her face break out into a smile.

"It's snowing!" Cleo cried out in obvious glee, and before Spencer knew it both kids had released her hands and were running around with their arms spread out. Lawrence tilted his face towards the sky and attempted to catch snowflakes with his tongue while Cleo was already forming a snowball determinedly with her bare hands. They called for their sister, and Toby set Eloise down on her feet.

Then it was just the two of them, watching their children play in the snow.

She shivered and Toby's arm wrapped around her, dragging her body against his. He buried his nose in her hair as her hands slid underneath his jacket and around his waist. They stayed like this for a minute before he kissed her temple and pulled back slightly to look at her.

"You're really pretty with snowflakes in your eyelashes," he told her softly, and it made her laugh because it was the last thing she expected he would say.

Before she could say something back he lowered his lips to hers. "Merry Christmas, Spencer."

"No," she protested. "Christmas Eve isn't until tomorrow. Don't act like this is the last moment we'll get before the craziness is over."

He chuckled and pulled her closer still. Christmas Eve was all about gingerbread houses and Christmas movies and warm, winter pajamas, and then some last minute present wrapping after the kids had gone to bed. Christmas morning was magic, and later in the day there would be Rosewood and the Hastings' family celebration – which they both secretly dreaded but still put on a show of excitement for the kids.

"We'll find a moment here and there," he told her reassuringly.

"Promise?" She had to wonder if she was really pouting or if her face merely felt that way.

"Promise."

"Okay then." She lifted her eyes to the bluest blue, noting the snowflakes on his own eyelashes and in his hair. "Merry early Christmas to you, too."

He kissed her again, lingering this time. She felt an indescribable warmth spread across her chest despite the snow falling into the collar of her coat. She leaned into him, her hands coming up to frame his face as his lips recaptured hers. Vaguely, she became aware of children's voices calling to them to look, to watch. She drowned it out for now.

If there was anything she had learned about parenthood, it was that sometimes her second, third and fourth loves could wait so she could have a fleeting moment with her first.


End file.
